Fly Me To The Moon
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Sakura set Yue free from both his servitude as her guardian and of Yukito's body. She gave him a new life... but is it enough? RR


**"Fly Me To The Moon" - Chapter 01**

By dejectedxangel

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Card Captor Sakura are owned by the talented people at Clamp. As much as I wish I owned the characters, I don't.

**Author Note: **This fic is dedicated to the beautiful Angel-like Yue. I've read a lot of CC / CCS fics and most of them are Sakura centered. The ones I find with Yue being the main character, he falls in love with another character (mostly Sakura). So this one's for you, oh my beautiful one 3

Also, I only know a few things about Card Captor Sakura from what I've read online about the series and the dubbed American episodes I've seen of Card Captors, so the story might not completely follow the story line. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please don't be harsh ;

The full moon shone brightly in the starlit sky. A pair of icy silver-blue eyes looked up at it, silver white hair swaying in the light, cool night breeze. The owner of those very eyes sat atop the roof of a large house that looked over town. He had fair, pale skin and wore a Chinese style white, blue and yellow suit with a few hints of black. The wings that sprouted from his back were closed and kept close to his form, for he didn't need them at the moment.

It had been a few of years since Sakura had become the new Card Mistress and had transformed all the Clow cards into Star Cards. With that being finished, she didn't really need to be protected from anything anymore. Now in high school, she had grown up and matured a lot, much to everyone's surprise. She'd lost her childish naivety and her determination had caused her to excel in everything she did. The power of the cards grew along with her, each card's ability surpassing anything imaginable in the magical world. As a result of this, no one of magical lineage whether dark or light ever stepped foot in Japan to challenge the card mistress in any way.

The angel sighed then glanced down at the garden surrounding the house he sat on. It was on a night like this that Sakura had managed to separate him from his human counterpart and set him free.

_"Yue, I wish to speak you." asked a jade-eyed girl with semi-long honey brown hair. The figure before her closed its eyes and in a few moments, it resembled an angel with silver white hair and silver-blue eyes._

_"Yes, mistress?" he asked, surprised at her summoning him considering she hadn't done so in so long a while._

_"Yue, my darling guardian, I've come to make an important decision about your fate."_

_The angel tensed up. His usually emotionless eyes showed a flash of pain as he recalled his previous master mentioning something like this once. Next thing he knew, he was locked away in the Book of Clow until the time came to serve his new master, which turned out to be a mistress. He cleared his throat and mustered up his cool voice to say "My fate, mistress?"_

_"Yes, Yue. I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided," she paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "to set you free." With that, she closed her eyes as her star key that hung from her neck in a gold chain began glowing. The glow spread from the key and surrounded the two of them, its golden light filling the room as Yue took a step back, unsure of what his mistress was doing. He felt a warm sensation run through his body and suddenly felt tired. He closed his eyes, finding the absolute need to sleep. _

_He remembered where he was and opened his eyes, to see his jade-eyed mistress smiling at him and then at a figure nearby. He turned to see his human counterpart, sitting at the nearby chair, smiling back at him. When he looked back at his mistress, he found her wrapping her arms around him in an embrace as she whispered to him "You're free."_

He still wondered to this very day why she had done that despite the fact that she had clearly taken the time to explain that the cards were safe with her and that she no longer needed a guardian anymore. She didn't want him to suffer with living inside his human counterpart, never having a chance to stretch his wings or do anything at all. She'd feared that from being in there so long, he might disappear, so she figured she should just release him and set him free.

But freedom wasn't the only thing she'd given him. She'd used "The Create" card and had given him a complete life to live and an alias to go by, home and means of living included. Using her magical strength which she'd built over the years, she gave him more abilities than he had, including the ability to withdraw his wings and be seen only when he wished. She gave him so much to make this change of lifestyle easier, yet he couldn't accept it. He stood up and spread his wings, taking a much-needed wing stretch.

He soared up into the night sky at full speed, stopping only as he felt the oxygen level at that point in the sky start dropping. He started lowering himself closer to the town. He found himself in one of the darker parts of town, where hardly any streetlights worked. He sat upon the tallest building, which was an old apartment building made of bricks. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his wings about himself, only his head sticking out. From afar, he might've seemed like a giant bird perched on the building.

Only a few moments had passed, when he heard the sound of a door unlocking. With a blink of his eyes, he became invisible, but remained seated as he glanced in the direction of the door. The door opened noisily to reveal a young girl in her late teens walking out. She had long, chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. Part of her hair was in bangs and the way she took long but soft strides as she walked reminded him of his mistress. She took in a deep breath as she closed the door then released it with a slight sob.

The angel thought about leaving, for some crying teenager was of no importance to him. Yet something held him back. He had a bad feeling about leaving her alone, a feeling he only used to receive when Sakura was in trouble. He decided to stick around for a bit and unwrapped his wings from himself to get a better view of the girl. He was surprised to see her kneel down on the roof and look up at the moon sorrowfully. She reached into her pocket and took out a candle and some matches, lighting the candle and sitting cross legged with the candle in her hand.

"Spirit of the moon, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. Spirit, I can't take it anymore. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get by anymore. This morning my aunt died. The last living relative I have died. I have no one, no one at all. It is with much sorrow that I bid you goodbye." Tears began pouring out of the girl's eyes as she blew the candle out. She glanced up at the moon, which she had worshipped every since she was young. She whispered a silent goodbye then got up and walked back towards the door and turned around, preparing to make a running start.

Yue had been watching the whole time. As he saw her prepare, he knew what she was about to attempt. Within the depths of his mind, he questioned whether he should stop her or not. Surely, he'd gotten to that very roof by mere coincidence and it was by pure coincidence that she referred to a "moon spirit" in her plea. Before he could think of it further, the sound of her footsteps filled the air and she approached the roof edge with much speed. He spread his wings just as she got to the roof edge and jumped.

With incredible speed, Yue dove after the girl and caught her while she was 10 feet from hitting the ground. He held her closely in his arms and flew back to the rooftop, where he checked her out in the moonlight. She opened her eyes and glanced up at the beautiful silver-blue eyes that looked down at her with worry. She caught a glimpse of his wings and as he leaned in to get a good look at her, his silver hair fell down and made a slight curtain of silver around her, the moonlight rays breaking through a few breaks in the strands.

"Are you alright?" was all he asked, his eyes gazing into hers. He shifted her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Her body's warmth against his was a new sensation. He'd never been too close to a human before, with the exception of his mistress hugging him from time to time.

"My angel," was all she said before closing her eyes. Yue shook his head and held her tightly then spread his wings. If the girl didn't have any living relative, as she had mentioned earlier, then no one would notice her gone. Without thinking twice about it, he hopped off the building and began flying back to his home.

The morning sun rose and lit up the sky, its rays making their way through the window and lighting up the light blue-painted room. The light made its way across the room and up the bed, illuminating two sleeping forms. One of these forms, the silver haired one, opened his eyes. After taking a few moments to take in his surroundings, he glanced down. His arms were wrapped around a sleeping girl who in return had her arms wrapped around his neck. He blinked and slowly shifted from her grasp and released her, then got off the bed silently and stood, looking down at her.

He tilted his head curiously and remembered the events of the previous night. He frowned, however, since he fell asleep the moment he laid her in the bed. His wings were gone, for they had withdrawn themselves the moment he entered the home. He stretched his arms and kneeled next to the bed, deciding to get a good look at the girl he'd saved the previous night.

Her long, chestnut brown hair was wavy and messy, but the bangs surrounding her face were much like his mistress's. She curled up into a ball in her sleep, hugging her knees while lying on her side. Yue's eyes roamed over her legs, which he realized were longer than some of the human girls he'd seen in the past. She wasn't of slender figure and was very badly taken care of. It wasn't until now that he saw her in clear light that he realized what bad shape she was in. Her clothes were tattered and torn and the shoes she wore were barely being kept on by the shoelaces. She stirred a little and his gaze when to her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the bed, unfamiliar with her location.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud, not having noticed Yue just yet.

"On my bed within my bedroom in my home," Yue answered, his voice taking its emotionless tone it had become an expert at. He stood up straight and looked down at the girl, gazing into her brown eyes.

"How did I...?" but she cut herself off as her memory of the previous night returned. She remembered putting her plan into action and jumping off the building she used to live in with her aunt. She felt surely she'd die, but on the way down she felt someone take hold of her and guide her upwards. She remembers opening her eyes to see the face of the figure that stood before her, only that he had had wings. "You saved me."

"Yes, I did."

"You...You're an angel?" she asked, in complete awe. She looked into his light-colored eyes. 'He HAS to be an angel... No one on this earth could ever have such beautiful eyes.' she thought.

"Not quite," he responded then took a seat on the bed. "So, why were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek. She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to look him in the eye. He tilted her chin up for her gaze to meet his and she sighed, deciding she had nothing to lose with telling him.

"My aunt died yesterday morning. She was my last living relative and the only one who really cared about me and without her, I had no one else to live for." she said, tears starting to brim in her eyes. His emotionless features softened as he felt pity for the human. After all, he knew what it was like to lose someone. He'd lost his first master long ago and now with his new mistress liberating him, he had no one left either. She interrupted his thoughts when she continued. "Ever since I was born, the members of my family started dying one by one soon after I came into contact with them. They all thought of me as a plague and abandoned me, but a week ago my aunt found me and got legal rights to me. I was so happy until yesterday morning, when I awoke to find her dead."

At the last word, the tears started pouring down again and she began immense sobbing. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. She sobbed into his chest and her tears tainted his white silk shirt. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and gently started tracing circles on it while his other hand roamed up and down her back. Yue rested his chin atop the girl's head. They remained like that for what seemed an eternity, as her sobs ceased and her breathing slowed.

"Poor soul, poor soul," Yue whispered as he cradled her in his arms and swayed her back and fourth slowly. It suddenly hit him that he was holding in his arms a complete stranger. He could easily have flown her back to the apartment and left her alone to fend for herself. Yet there was something about her that captivated him. Something about her that made him care. She looked up at him and scooted up a bit, resting her chin on his shoulder. "What's your name?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"Selene."


End file.
